


Tale of a war bride

by Hotgitay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Love, Marriage, Other, Poetry, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: An original poem I wrote in high school in 12th grade  that won a contest and ended up being published in a poem book





	Tale of a war bride

Newly turned eighteen  
a typical teenage beauty queen  
enters a chapel and awaits to be wed  
hand in hand with her father at her side

Her silky laced gown of ivory  
flowing as she walks past pews  
time passes fast and the service ends  
for her and her groom 

Although in Virginia  
winters and summers fly by quickly  
groom had made a promise to a man  
a man many called Uncle Sam 

Duty calls for him and other men  
as the guns flare out  
men fall upon a war torn field  
bride is met by uniformed officers  
at her house door

Her youthful smile falls on sight shaking her head  
collapsing on the porch that her grandfather had built her bellowing cries of horror and grief fill the air for this is the sad sad tale of a war bride


End file.
